redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ScottyBlue
Archive If you wish to store the messages on your talkpage once its full, do the same what you do on RW, or if you want, I would be more than happy to do so.Niko Banks 15:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey its ok Scotty, you can delete it or archice it, either will do :) Niko Banks 15:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Scotty....I'm really scared D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel No, it wasn't of something you did....I'm afraid nobody cares about me and that everyone hates me. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Scotty! That makes me feel a lot better :) Also...Can you please help me with my next Blademaster's Tale update? Out of nowhere, I just got the worst case of writer's block I've had in a very long time. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel This is so frusturating! XP Hi Scotty! I finally did something here and I'm going to post my characters once I get further into my fan fic. Starpetal 00:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm in a talkative mood right now.... I'm going to be saying some random things so please bear with me XD By the way; how are you? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I've been good... I have a lot of schoolwork myself XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That's ok, so long as you can help me with TBMT later.... My writer's block unfortunately, is lingering. And that random thing I was going to say was... Have you ever seen the movie the Lion King 2? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ahh ok, I was just wondering.... BTW: Zira's voice in that movie perfectly matches what I always imagined Vilaya's voice would sound like in ALNM! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The actress who voiced Zira was named Suzanne Pleshette, and unfortunately she passed away in 2008 :( Also... Besides Zira; there is one other particular character in the media that Vilaya was based after. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel except that this one may not be as well known Well the other character I mentioned is none other than Regina Giddens (the source of Vilaya's middle name) the cold, arrogant southern aristocrat and main villain of the 1941 film, the Little Foxes. Btw: If I sent this message twice; my apologies. There seems to be something wrong with my computer. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ahh ok.....The Little Foxes is a drama; so I'm not sure if that's your sort of thing. And it's refreshing to meet someone else who enjoys older movies. Not a lot of other kids at my school do XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I've seen the Andy Griffith Show and the Twilight Zone. I like them both but I loooooooove the Twilight Zone! I watch the marathon every New Year like clockwork XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm not sure if they have that in my area; but I DO know they have TV Land, which also has some good shows on :) Also....Is it ok if I ramble on a bit about ALNM? (It's still lingering in my mind; as my finished FF's often do XD) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok, so about two months ago I was cruising around the internet when I stumbled across a website on psychology; and they had an article on it called 'profile of the sociopath' and it had some common symptoms of people who were sociopathic.... The eerie thing was; it was as though whoever had written the article had painted an exact portrait of Vilaya and ALNM. Want me to tell you what exactly I found? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, the site I came across not only defined the term in black and white but also listed some major symptoms eerily remiscent of Vilaya. Here they are, with short descriptions Glibness and superficial charm Manipulative and cunning. They never recognize the rights of others and see their self-serving behaviors as permissible. They appear to be charming, yet are covertly hostile and domineering, seeing their victim as merely an instrument to be used. They may dominate and humiliate their victims. Grandiose sense of self- Feels entitled to certain things as 'their right' Pathological lying- has no problem lying coolly and almost never tells the truth consistently. Can create, and get caught up in, a complex belief about their own powers and abilities. Extremely convincing and even able to pass lie detector tests.   Lack of Remorse, Shame or Guilt-  A deep-seated rage, which is split off and repressed, is at their core. Does not see others around them as people, but only as targets and opportunities. Instead of friends, they have victims and accomplices who end up as victims. The end always justifies the means and they let nothing stand in their way. Shallow Emotions-  When they show what seems to be warmth, joy, love and compassion it is more feigned than experienced and serves an ulterior motive. Outraged by insignificant matters, yet remaining unmoved and cold by what would upset a normal person. Since they are not genuine, neither are their promises. Incapacity for love Callousness/Lack of Empathy-  Unable to empathize with the pain of their victims, having only contempt for others' feelings of distress and readily taking advantage of them.   Early Behavior Problems/Juvenile Delinquency-  Usually has a history of behavioral and academic difficulties, yet "gets by" by conning others. Problems in making and keeping friends; aberrant behaviors such as cruelty to people or animals, stealing, etc.   Irresponsibility/Unreliability-  Not concerned about wrecking others' lives and dreams. Oblivious or indifferent to the devastation they cause. Does not accept blame themselves, but blames others, even for acts they obviously committed. Lack of Realistic Life Plan/Parasitic Lifestyle-  Tends to move around a lot or makes all encompassing promises for the future, poor work ethic but exploits others effectively.     Criminal or Entrepreneurial Versatility  Changes their image as needed to avoid prosecution. Changes life story readily. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Very sorry if this was too much and slowed your computer XP if thats the case; my apologies. You have a strange computer, huh? That sucks. So do I XP and it's really slow on top of that (my other one. Not the one I'm currently using) Also...Did I tell you how I first conceived ALNM in the first place? (If I did, sorry. My memory is bad.) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ALNM grew out of an idea that woudln't stop nagging me. That whole 'eureka!' moment randomly hit me like a bolt of lightning when I was reading my copy of the Sable Quean on my way back from a doctor's appointment last February and thought: "Wow, that was the most anticlimatic ending I've ever read!" So that night after getting my homework done I sat down at my sloooow computer with a bowl of blue corn chips and began to write it. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Scotty I'm extremely depressed and I sincereley need your prayers.... *sighs* I had a bad day on Redwall Wars. Want me to tell you what happened? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: When I tell you; delete after you read! I'd be glad to tell you, but first can you comment on TBMT? I UPDATED! :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'd rather not say much about what happened the other day other than that I was duped by a false friend... :'( BTW: Do you think TBMT has too little dialogue? XP (did ALNM?) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel